


stay ahead now

by pomme (manta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, cotton pads and cotton candy, fluff for the fluffiest ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They began this way: at a distance, with Tadashi all too aware of her, and Hitoka all too aware of everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay ahead now

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff piece written for YamaYachi week, Day 4: Touch. Event link: http://yamayachiweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Life is kicking my ass. But I wanted to contribute something on time, so I challenged myself to see what I could write in an hour. Enjoy!

Tadashi is gentle.

Hitoka doesn't say she knew this for certain when she first saw him. Appearances are deceiving, as she knows all too well. She's learned this from watching Hinata battle with the tallest of giants, dour Kageyama mope that the vending machines are out of milk boxes, and respectable, polite looking Tsukishima open his mouth to make one of his many acerbic comments. 

They began this way: at a distance, with Tadashi all too aware of her, and Hitoka all too aware of everyone else.

Tadashi didn't crowd her, like some of the other club members did to get a good look at their trembling manager-to-be. Though flushed, he hung back with a single word tumbling from his lips. She didn't notice this, of course- she was too busy wishing the floor would swallow her up and save her the scrutiny from everyone else.

Once she noticed him, looked at him long enough to see past his height and lankiness, and he came to terms with the fact she was only growing more beautiful in his eyes by the day, they moved more freely.

"Whoa!" And he reached behind her to catch the pencil rolling off her desk. "Here, Yachi-san."

"Thanks," she stammered, remembering how his water bottle slipped in his sweaty hands. Upon returning it to him, his hand closed firmly before he realized she hadn't quite let go.

 

("I said you were cute," Tadashi tells her, later.

He turns away a little at the memory; Hitoka moves along with him so he doesn't forget she's here. He smiles, freckles crowding together in the way Hitoka's come to recognize as meant for her.

She takes his word for it.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at kenmaakuroo and on twitter at beneathelm. Feel free to talk to me!


End file.
